cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasili Chikev
Colonel Vasili Chikev was a Russian officer who served in the Soviet Red Army and served very heavily in World War III. He fights and helps leads Soviet Russian forces into many battles in the war, and he comes to be the right hand of Hansel Kahler, helping him in the construction of the Scalar weapon. He is the secondary antagonist of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 6. Biography World War III Chikev became a Captain serving under Grigori Korshenyev, and he came to command Vasiliy Mirinev, until Mirinev defected. Chikev leads Soviet forces in the invasion of Germany, with Chikev leading Soviet troops in fighting numerous battles. He also became aligned with Hansel Kahler and his Scalar project. Chikev served as the right hand and enforcer of Kahler and Korshenyev, helping them find chemical weapon storages and finding parts of the Scalar weapon. Chikev also helps lead attacks against Mirinev and his men, Kiefer Hinsel, Edsel Geier and Heinrich Leisl, while also discussing plans with Kahler, Korshenyev and Hin Li Jien. After Korshenyev is killed, Chikev is promoted to colonel, and he serves straightforward as Kahler's newly direct right hand. As such, he helps lead attacks against Hinsel, Mirinev, Geier and Leisl, personally leading soldiers and fighting in fierce skirmishes, but they fend off his attacks. Chikev continues serving Kahler and helping him in preparing the Scalar weapon, following him to Moscow to prepare to leave for the battlecruiser, Rusalka, which houses the weapon. However, as a battle rages in Moscow, Hinsel, Mirinev and Geier chase and attack them. Chikev fights to hold them off, which leads to the Kremlin itself. Chikev fights Hinsel and Mirinev in a fierce battle, but in the end, Chikev is killed in the gunfight. Personality and Traits Chikev was an extremely brutal and ruthless officer and a sadistic enforcer who enjoys causing suffering and pain to others, greatly relishing in the bloodthirsty slaughter of his enemies. He was rather insolent and dismissive and he was very thirsty for power and control. As such, he was very ambitious and sought to prove himself as better than others. He was also extremely aggressive and ill-tempered, showing great disdain for many others and would behave with bitterness. Relationships Hansel Kahler Chikev and Kahler were rather dismissive and demanding of each other, and seemed to lack the high trust in each other. As such, the two got into bickering at times, as Kahler only saw him as a replacement, causing Chikev to somewhat resent Kahler and strive to be better than him. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Villains Category:Military Characters Category:Enforcers Category:War Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Communists Category:Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Gunman Category:Homicidal Category:Guardians Category:Terrorists Category:Obsessed Category:Hard Workers Category:Recurring Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hunters Category:Thief Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Incriminators Category:Authority Category:Right Hand Category:Slavedrivers Category:Jerks Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Serious Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Torturer Category:Thugs Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Vigilantes Category:Control Freaks Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Category:Lawful Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Mutilators Category:Envious Category:Normal Skilled Category:Defilers Category:One Man Army Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased